What If
by gundams forever
Summary: What if Orb was attacked at the beginning of seed instead of Heliopolis. What if Mirr and Cagalli are taken hostage. What if.... CxA, DxM and maybe LxK.
1. Attacked

This is my second gundam seed fic. Please be nice. My first fic is Battling castles and its good so please check it out and review! This is a fic about the beginning of the war but Helliopolis isn't attacked Orb is. Helpful info Kira and Cagalli are related but Kira is gone at Helliopolis for schooling. The main gundams were made by Zaft not Orb. Cagalli lives with Uzime. Its really different from the show.

I don't own gundam seed now or ever.

What If

Chapter 1 Attacked

Cagalli walked down a beach in the country of Orb. The wind lightly blowing in her face. The sand warm but not to hot to the touch of her feet. She was really relaxed it seemed nothing could ruin her day until a loud explosion was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Cagalli screamed as she turned around. She saw smoke and heard alarms going off in the direction of the Orbs Military base and Attha mansion. "Oh no what the hell is going on" she said to herself as she ran in the direction of her home.

Before she even got to the gate of the mansion/military base she heard loud gunshots everywhere. She saw Zaft solders fighting agents Orb forces and Orb was losing. Cagalli worked her way threw the gunshots trying not to get hit. People all around her were falling and never getting up. "Ahgh" Screamed Cagalli she was shot in the shoulder while opening the door to the mansion. She felt like she was going to faint from the pain. She felt herself losing blood but kept moving quickly. She gets inside and as soon as she is did she closed the door behind her so she wouldn't get shot again or let Zaft solders in. She turned around only to find nobody around and dead people laying on the floor.

"Oh my god" she whispered "what the hell is going on here?"

"Lady Cagalli is that you?" came a familiar voice.

"Mirriallia is that you? Oh my god what has happened here? Are you alright, your bleeding? Where is my father?"

"Im not sure what has happened all I know is that someone told me to lye down like I was dead so I wouldn't get shot, so I did. A person next to me was shot so it made me look like I was bleeding. I then noticed it was the person who told me to lay down. He was dead and he saved me. So im not bleeding and im okay I very scared though. I don't know where your father is im sorry."

"I'll find him. Im just glade that your alright!"

"Cagalli! Wait here we can hide out here till the solders leave."

"Mirr they would find us some time! I need to go find my dad too!"

"Then im coming too Cagalli! I wont let you go by yourself!"

"Okay come on then Mirr!"

Cagalli and Mirr ran out of the room finding that nobody was in the mansion. This surprised them until they reached the last two rooms one was Lord Uzimes room the other his office.

"I'll check his office" Cagalli stated. "You check his room okay!"

"Okay."

Mirr and Cagalli split up.

Cagalli peaked into her father's office but saw nothing. It was gone you could see the outside where more Zaft solders where fighting the Orb forces. "Father." She said in a whisper.

"Cagalli?" Cagalli heard her fathers voice.

"Father" Cagalli screamed as she saw him lying on the floor shot and bleeding.

"Cagalli you got to get out of here now!" Uzumi said as Cagallli Knelt next to him.

"NO I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE."

"Its to late for me Cagalli save yourself. There after. . . ."

"Father? What are they after? Wake up please you cant have... You mustn't leave me hear alone!"

"Don't worry princess your not alone."said a deep voice came from behind. Cagalli felt a strong pain in the back of her neck and every thing went black.

Meanwhile Mirr slightly opened the door to Uzumi's room and did not say a word once she peaked in. She even stopped breathing. She saw a man that looked like he was looking for something or someone. Mir was slowly closing the door when it made a loud crack. The door was swung open in less than a second and a gun put toMirr's head (don't worry it wasn't fired)

"You're the only girl I've seen in this place you must be the one we are looking for." Said the blonde haired boy.(not moving the gun) He hit Mirr on the back of her head. As she feel the boy caught her and flung her over his shoulder. (Gently).

That's where im ending for now if you want to know what happens next send me reviews. No reviews no story. I personally am pleased how this came out. I like leaving cliff hangers for Cagalli. I also do it in my other story. I hope you like the story so far!


	2. sadness

I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED

_What if?_

Chapter 2 sadness

Cagalli awoke and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked around and was surprised that she was in such a nice place. She was in a good sized room, with light purple walls. There was a dresser, and a book case filled with a lot of books. There was a window that showed the space out side. "What a minute why am I in space!" Then scenes of what had happened to her filled her mind. She saw her father dying, her home destroyed, and her life that she thought was almost perfect come to a halt. Then she remembered the deep voice she heard earlier. All these thoughts made her head throb as tears started to well up in her eye. "Father, and Mirr are you two alright? Brother are you alright in Heleopolis?" Cagalli said to herself.

Cagalli heard her door open. A guy came in. He had Navy blue hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a red Zaft uniform too. "So your finally awake. You know, you and your friend sleep forever." Athrun said chuckling. "We will be at your new home in a few hours."

"What do you mean, my new home and, who are you?"

"Pardon me. My name is Athrun Zala, you are a prisoner of this shuttle, but a special one so you will be treated nicely and properly." Athrun said with a smile.

"That voice! You're the one that knocked me out! Get away from me!"

"Sorry about that, a mission is a mission. I cant help what im told to do."

"You said, I and one of my friends slept for along time are you saying that Mirr is alright."

"So her name is Mirr, and yes she is alright, one of our other officers thought she was you and brought her aboard. By the time we noticed that there was two girls on board, we had already taken of. We decided that she would be good company for you."

"Where is she? Can I see her? Is she awake?"

"Don't worry she is three rooms down, you cant see her yet because she hasn't waken yet. She is under watch of Dearka Elsman. He is a very trustworthy person."

"Well I'll bring you some food later and I'll inform you when Mirr wakes up so you can relax. If you need anything there is a boy named Nicole right outside, tell him what you need. Also there is a bathroom right over there" he said pointing to a door at the other side of the room. Lastly don't try to escape, we will treat you with not nearly as much kindness." Athrun left the room and Cagalli was left alone in her room. She for some reason didn't feel short tempered, but then she remembered her father. Was he okay was Athrun the one who killed him. Once again Cagalli felt tears well up in her eyes. "Father" she whispered. She jumped onto her bed cried.

Meanwhile in Mirr's room

"Oww my head hurts" Groaned Mirr.

"Well the sleeping beauty is finally awake." Dearka said with a smirk on his face.

"AHH..." A hand covering her mouth.

"What are you trying to accomplish by screaming" Dearka asked "now im going to remove my hand. You have to promise not to scream okay? I promise I will not and did not hurt you." Dearka removed his hand from Mirr's mouth.

"What am I doing here! Why am I here for that matter!"Mirr screamed.

"Your on a Zaft transport ship, were going to the plants where you will be staying. You're here because I though you were the princess at Orb."

"Where is lady Cagalli? The real princess. Is she alright.

"You know you worry to much. The princess is alright. She is also on the ship. You will be able to see her later. I have to leave, but I'll be back later. If you need anything a guy named Rusty is right outside your room, there's a bathroom over there, and do not leave your room. okay." Then Dearka left.

Later that night

The door to Cagalli's room opened. "Cagalli I have your meal for you." He saw her crying and he put the tray of food he was holding down, and walked to her bed side. "Cagalli are you alright?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!" Cagalli screamed tears running down her check.

"Whaa?"

"You killed my father! How could you do something like that! He didn't even do anything to you. Hell I don't even know why you attacked us!"

"Cagalli I assure you I didn't.."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

"Fine I'll send your friend in later. Just try to relax. I promise that..." Being cut off.

"Just get out now!" Athrun left without another word.

"Im surprised your letting that spoiled little princess tell you what to do." came Yzaks voice.

"Yzak you could be a little more kind. She lost everything."

"Your just saying that because she is your old friends sister."

"Shut up what do you know."

"Athrun getting all emotional will hurt you. Your friend will never forgive you and his sister already hates you, so give up being nice alright."

"I said Shut.Up!" Athrun storms down the hallway.

Mirrs room

"Thanks for the food. Umm..."

"Oh sorry the names Dearka Elsman."

"Thanks Dearka."

"No problem. Finish eating in a half hour, so I can take you to go see the Princess."

"Okay. Bye" Dearka left the room. "How did I get stuck in this situation? I want to go home! At least the Princess is alright." Mirr finished eating and went to the bathroom. As soon as she came out a boy was waiting for her. Mirr got scared.

"No need to worry miss. Im Athrun Zala and I'll will escort you to Cagalli's room"

"Okay" mirr said relaxing a little. They left Mirr's room and walked to Cagalli's room.

"Cagalli is pretty upset. Hopefully you can calm her down."

"I'll try" said Mirr. The door opened an Mirr ran inside. She saw Cagalli sitting in her bed starring at the floor. "Cagalli!"

Cagalli heard her name get called by Mirr, then felt arms around her. "Mirr! Im so happy your okay! Are they treating you alright?"

"Im fine Cagalli im so happy to see you and that your alright!

"Just a heads up girls we will be at your new home in one hour. Athrun stated then left.

There's chapter two I hope you liked it. I know it was boring but I promise better ones later. Thanks for all the positive reviews. The more I get the sooner I will update.

**XxravenwingXX** I hope this is better thanks for the helpful info.


	3. new home

I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN GUNDAM SEED.

_**WHAT IF?**_

Chapter 3 New home.

"Cagalli, what does Athrun mean our new home?" Mirr asked a little confused, and scared.

"Its just as **he** said Mirr." Cagalli stated bluntly.

"Cagalli im upset too, but at least were okay." Mirr said with a weak smile.

"I think I would rather be dead!"

"Cagalli that's not a good thing to say. Your brother is alright still. Right? What would he say if he heard you say something like that, or if something happened to you too. Plus they are treating us with manners."

"I don't care how they treat me. I don't know if my brother is ok or not. They are not nice Mirr. They killed my father and tons of people. Plus they took us hostage."

"Lady Cagalli you need to try to see things more positively. We don't know that they are taking us as hostages."

"Mirr why else would they kidnap us both."

"To tell you the truth, one of there solders named Dearka picked me up by mistake. He thought I was you, and by the time they noticed there was two of us it was to late."

"Okay, then why were they after me. What did I do?"

"Im sorry Lady Cagalli, I don't know. But lets not think about it Lady Cagalli."

"MIRR HOW CAN I NOT THINK ABOUT IT! IM SURPRISED YOU CAN NOT THINK ABOUT IT! WE HAVE LOST EVERYTHING!"

"CAGALLI. We still have each other. We need to stick together! Ohh. Im sorry, I raised my voice to you Lady Cagalli!"

"Its alright Mirr. You were right and I deservred it. Im sorry Mirr."

The girls talked for a while until Athrun came into the room. Cagalli's face went from semi happy, to angry as hell.

"We will be landing in a few minutes. It will be a little bumpy. Just a warning. After we land my men and I will bring you to where you will be staying."

"Okay thanks. I guess." Said Mirr. Cagalli just looked away.

"Why cant you look me in the face, Cagalli?"

"Its Miss Cagalli to you. Im not looking at you because you killed my father, and a lot of my people.

"You will be seeing me a lot, so get used to me. Like I tried to say before, I didn't kill your father!

"You expect me to believe that! Just leave!"

"For you information princess you cant tell me what to do."

When Cagalli heard those words she got beyond angry. She got up quickly and ran towards Athrun. "You jerk!" Cagalli screamed as she tried to hit Athrun's face.

Athrun caught her hand before she hit him. "Princess I would relax if I were you, and sit down till we arrive. Athrun let go of Cagalli's hand and left the room.

"That jerk!" Cagalli screamed

"Lady Cagalli you do need to calm down" Mirr said. The room began to shake. "We must be landing. Ohh. I want to go home." The shuttle shook for a few minutes, then came to a halt. Then the door to the room opened yet again.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Athrun said.

Cagalli and Mirr saw some boys at the entrance of the door, they became a little worried.

"Uhh. What's wrong?"

"Who are those people?"Cagalli asked pointing to the doorway.

"Oh those are my comrades." Athrun stated.

"Hurry up Athrun. We have some things to do. Get them out now."Came Yzak's voice.

"As you can tell we are very busy, so could you please come with us."

The girls were led threw long hallways to an exit door of the transport ship. The door opened and there were groups of Zaft solders. They were saluting the group and giving the two girls the evil eyes.

"Don't worry." Dearka said seeing Mirrs scared look. "They wont do anything to you. Not when we're in charge of you two. They are not used to seeing naturals here."

Mirr nodded and continued walking.

The group walked to a black limo and the whole group got into the car.

"So which girl is the princess, and which ones the commoner" came Yzaks voice.

"The blonde haired girl is the princess." Said Athrun.

"What is the name of the Brown haired girl?" asked Nicol.

"Mirr" said Dearka.

"That's not her name idiot! Her name is Mirrallia!" Cagalli said angrily.

"Lady Cagalli its alright. Its not a big deal." Mirr stated.

"At least Mirr has a good attitude, unlike this princess here." Yzak said.

"That's enough Yzak"Athrun said.

"Fine whatever you say Athrun."

The rest of the ride was silent. No one said a word till they arrived at a mansion.

"Wow. This is the biggest mansion I've ever seen" Mirr said.

"Its not that amazing Mirr. Its just a little bigger than mine." Cagalli stated.

"You must have bad eyes, if you think yours is better." Athrun joked.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Cagalli screamed.

"Lets just go" said Rusty.

The group entered to Mansion, Cagalli gasped on how elegant it was inside.

"Welcome home master Zala. Its good to see you again." said a house maid.

"Have you set up the princess's room yet?"

"Yes sir I have. You didn't tell me you had two guests. Would you like me to set up another room sir?"

"Yes please."

With that the maid walked away to setup a room for Mirr.

"Men, we will lead the girls to there rooms, then go to the meeting. Im afraid if we leave them alone the princess might want to do something to get away." Athrun stated.

"Okay" the boys stated.

The group headed for a large grand stairway. Once they got to the top of the stairwell the maid told Athrun that the second room was set up. They arrived at Mirrs room first, she was locked in her room. The group then walked to were Cagalli's room was but she refused to enter.

"Cagalli just get into the room!" Athrun stated angrily.

"NO I WILL NOT" Cagalli screamed.

"Why not?"

"ITS ALL PINK. I HATE PINK."

"That doesn't matter. It's a color. Get in now." Athrun said. He then pushed her in and locked the door.

"Let me out! Now!" Cagalli screamed while banging on the door.

"Shall we go?"Athrun asked his comrades while Cagalli screamed.

They all shook there head yes and left to meet Athrun's dad, for an important meeting.

In Cagalli's room

"I cant believe they just left me like that. AHH. I hate pink!" Cagalli flapped down on the bed and looked around the room. It was a large room with a lot of furniture. It was a nice room other than the color. She sighed. "What the hell did I do to deserve this. Uh." Cagalli saw a folded piece of paper on her dresser. "What's this?"

There is chapter three. I hope you like it. I got out of school early today thanks to some heating problems, so I had time to write without interruptions. Bye till the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviews.

**Writer of Dreams** I already have read you story! I read it before you told me to, and I love it. I would have reviewed it but I only was able to send reviews to people at the beginning of this month, before my mom wouldn't let me. Thanks for reviewing my story.


	4. dressing up

I don't own gundam seed. Why don't I! I really want to!

Battling Castles

Chapter 4 dressing up

In Heliopolis.

Kira, Sai, Kuzzy and Tolle were doing there homework while watching the news.

"We interrupt this program for a special announcement. We have just received news that the Orb castle has been attacked and destroyed. Inside the leader of Orb, Uzumi Nara Attha was found dead. The search teams are still looking for the princess. All the bodies except for two were found. We found a list of people, that were in the castle at the time. The two are The Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha and a young girl named Mirrallia Haww. The accused attackers are members of Zaft. We will keep you viewers updated once we receive more." The regular Tv show went back on. Kira and the group went quite.

"Oh my god! I need to go!" Kira said.

"Mirr is missing! She cant be, she has to be okay." Tolle said

"I need to find out if Cagalli is okay. Tolle, Sai, Kuzzy are you coming?" Kira shouted.

The group rushes out the door to get a shuttle for Orb.

Mirr's Room

Mirr sighed. "There is nothing to do in here." She looked around her room. Sure it was big and nice looking, but there was nothing to do. "It's to purple" she said to herself. The room was painted light purple with dark purple curtains. Her bed was a medium shade and her carpet was dark purple. "I wonder what color Cagalli's room is. I heard her screaming so my guess is pink. She really hates pink." Mirr heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she said politely.

A maid comes in carrying books. "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to put some books you would like in your bookcase." The maid puts the books down.

"Thank you" Mirr said

"Your welcome." the maid said then left.

Mirr takes the first book. When she opens it a piece of paper falls out. "What's this?"

Cagalli's Room.

"They have got to be kidding me! They expect me to do this." Cagalli screamed. "There is no way im going to get dressed up."

The letter said. Princess we are treating like royalty, even though you're a hostage. Here is your new schedule for tonight. 5:30 is dinning hour. We will have someone escort you to the dinning area. There is a dress in the closet. We expect you to be ready and have no complaints. 6:30 you will be escorted to your friends room. you can visit her for about an hour. You will then spend the rest of the night in your room. We will be coming for you in the morning at 8:30, so be dressed again there will be a new dress in your closet.

"They wont get me to eat either. Who knows they might poison the food!" Cagalli screamed. She didn't notice the door opened behind her.

"Sorry that you feel that way." came Athrun's voice.

"Haven't you heard if knocking! For all you know I could have been changing!"

"But you weren't, from what I heard you weren't planing to."

"Why do you care?"

"Im your escort. Plus im responsible for you."

"Im not getting changed!"

"Yes you will. I'll call someone in here and..." Athrun was cut off

"Lady Cagalli do what they say." Came Mirr's voice.

"Mirr? Why are you siding with them?" Cagalli asked seeing Mirr being Escorted by Dearka.

"Lady Cagalli they have been treating us with respect and courtesy. They could have killed use if they wanted to. Mirr then turned to Athrun and Dearka. "If you give me a minute with her, I'll get her changed."

The boys nodded and closed the door behind Mirr. As soon as they knew the door was going to stay shut they put there ears to the door.

"Lady Cagalli wearing a dress isn't all that bad. Look isn't mine great." she said twirling and showing off the orange and yellow dress. It almost touched the floor. And was tank top style for the arms. Her hair was in an orange hair band and she had nice orange high heeled shoes. "So what does your dress look like?"

"I don't know I Haven't even looked at it yet! I don't plain to ether!"

Mirr sighed and went into the closet. "This will look great on you Lady Cagalli!"

"Just call me Cagalli."

Mirr stood in front of Cagalli holding a lovely green dress. "Put it on."

"NO!"

"I said put it on."

"NO! Since when do you tell me what to do?"

Mirr sighed. "Cagalli don't forget im a close friend, you have told me alot of embarrassing secrets. One might just slip out sometime."

Cagalli was about to say something but stopped herself. She sighed and started to change. "You know that's called Blackmail."

"It works though" Mirr said as Cagalli finished getting dressed. "Now your hair."

"Mirr! It's a little dinner!" Cagalli screamed.

"I wont do much. "Mirr said. Mirr put Cagalli's hair up. (The style Eisha put her hair up with the desert tiger.) "There."

Cagalli felt like screaming. "At least the dress is green and goes to my feet!"

The boys stopped listening. "What did we get ourselves into" Athrun asked Dearka.

"Don't you mean what did you get yourself into. Mirr is kind and does what she is told." Dearka stated.

Cagalli's door opened. Athrun was speechless. Then finally said "You look lovely princess."

She just made an angry face towards him.

"It was a compliment you know."

"Do you think I care" she said.

"Cagalli you could be a little more kind you know." Mirr said.

"Thank you." she said blushing. She sighed then said "Lets just get this over with."

"Why did she blush" Athrun asked himself. "Was she embarrassed?"

The girls followed the two boys. They wondered what awaited them.

I'll stop there. Something is going to happen at dinner! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. School isn't over for me yet and I've been very busy. I would have done this yesterday but I was busy with choirs and to tired to type. I have been so busy I cant wait for summer! Thank you all my reviewers. I love you all. As soon as I get out of school I'll try to update everyday or every other day. Please keep reading!


	5. running

I don't own gundam seed! People with no accounts can send reviews! Please send them.

**What if**

chapter 5 running

The girls were led through long hallways until they reached a huge room. The ceiling was very, very high with a clear glass roof. There was a table in the middle of the room. A very long table, with a fancy white table cloth on it and glass plates. The walls were painted with elegant designs in light colors. Both of the girls were speechless. Even Cagalli who lived in a mansion herself.

"Are you girls just going to stand there, or can we escort you to your seats?" Asked Athrun.

No response from either.

"Hello." Athrun said waving his hand in front of Cagalli's face.

"Hm. Oh what did you say?" Cagalli was pulled back into reality.

"So you like this room?"

"Yes. I haven't seen a room like it before."

"So our mansion is better than yours?"

"No its not! We have a room like it!"

"I thought you said, you have never seen a room like it before."

Cagalli was about to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. She blushed in embarrassment.

Athrun started laughing.

"Stop it you jerk!"

"Sorry your just funny. Plus your cute when you blush." Athrun said smiling at her.

This made Cagalli blush even more.

Cagalli and Mirr where guided to there seats.

Athrun and Dearka sat down. Every one was silent, until they heard people coming.

"Shut up Rusty what do you know"

"That sounds like Rusty and Yzak" Dearka said.

"Calm down you two!" came another voice.

"That's Nicol." Athrun said.

"Why should I listen to you two! Im a higher rank than you two!" yelled Yzak.

"Its not going to hurt to be nice to natural!" Rusty shouted back.

The group entered the room.

"Athrun you father said he is busy and cant join us." Nicol stated.

"Is that so. Well its okay. Its probably better that he doesn't come. You know how he is." Athrun said

The group nodded there heads.

A few people came out with food and served them. Mirr and Cagalli were sitting next to each other.

"Pst Mirr." Cagalli whispered when the boys were talking.

"What?" Mirr responded curiously.

"Lets try to get out of here!"

"What! Were will we go!"

"Who knows? Come on."

Cagalli stood up and grabbed Mirr's hand. Cagalli started running and dragged Mirr along. Mirr started to run too. The guys got up and started chasing them.

"Cagalli where are we going?"

"I have no idea. Hurry there catching up."

"Where do you think they are going?" Yzak asked.

"I think they are running blindly." Athrun said.

"Mirr lets split up so if they catch one of us, the other might still have a chance to get away." Cagalli said

"Cagalli That's not a good idea. We might not see each other again."

"Its better then us both being caught." Cagalli said

"Okay" Mirr answered and they split up.

Meanwhile kira and his friends just arrived at Orb.

"Sir Kira what are doing here?" asked a person who was searching for Cagalli and Mirr.

"What do you think. As soon as I leave for my schooling, my sister and one of my friends go missing. Have you had any new updates?"

"No sir. Im sorry. But we think Cagalli and your friend were taken up to the plants."

"What!" kira's group shouts.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but that is what most likely happened.

"Just keep looking for them. Where is my Father?"

The man pointed to were a group of people were standing around a covered body. "Im sorry sir."

Meanwhile Mirr

"Where am I and where am I going?" Mirr asked herself. She was getting tired. Dearka and Yzak were chasing her. "We should have stayed together Cagalli" she said to herself. "Im getting tired."

"Damn she is a fast runner. Why haven't other people tried to stop her yet?" Dearka said.

"Most of the people in this mansion don't know what's going on. That's why they haven't stopped her." Yzak said.

"Hey Yzak go get a tranquilizer gun. I'll keep chasing her."

"Good idea I try to find you later."

The boys split up.

Meanwhile Cagalli

"How come I have three of them chasing me!" Cagalli told herself. "Where the hell am I?" she screamed in her head. Cagalli ran in random directions. She then noticed a balcony. "I hope were not to high up." she ran to it, but halted when she saw how high up they were. "Shit! Im trapped."

Back to Mirr

Five minutes passed before Yzak meet up with Dearka. "Im surprised she hasn't collapsed yet." Yzak said.

"Im surprised I haven't collapsed yet!" Dearka said. "Make sure you don't overdose her okay!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yzak said as he took aim and fired.

Mirr felt a sting in her shoulder. "shit." she said seeing that it was a needle filled with liquid in her shoulder. "Cagalli help me!" She shouted as her legs went numb. She collapsed and her vision went dark.

Meanwhile Cagalli.

Cagalli started taking steps backwards as the boys step towards her.

"We finally got you." said Athrun panting.

Athrun was about to grab Cagalli when she jerked back cracking the wooden protection bars on the balcony. They broke off and Cagalli started to fall with them. (Its very high up)

Cagalli started to scream she was scared out of her mind.

I'll leave off there. Cliff hangers gotta love them. Send me reviews or you don't find out what happens. People with no accounts can now send reviews. Thank you all my readers and reviews! The quicker I get reviews the quicker I'll update. Bye for now!

TsujiaisgurlNina- im writhing your story now. Its not up yet but it will be called New girl. Its not a one shot. I hope you like it when I get to put it up.


	6. crying

I really wish I could own an anime show! But I sadly don't.

What if

Chapter 6 crying

Cagalli was so scared. It seemed like she was moving in slow motion. "Im I going to die! How can I survive a high fall like this!" she said to herself. She closed her eyes, but suddenly felt a strong hand grab her wrist. "who is trying to save me?" she looked up and saw Athrun holding onto her wrist. "Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Why what?" Athrun asked slowly pulling Cagalli up.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I save you?" he said giving Cagalli the final pull up.

Cagalli just sat on the floor, Athrun was sitting next to her. She looked where she could have been, then where she was. "That's a long way down" Cagalli told herself.

"Never try that again." Athrun said calmly.

Cagalli didn't even know why, but her eyes began to water and she just latched onto Athrun's chest. She started crying. She couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried.

Athrun was surprised with Cagalli's actions. "Why is she doing this?" he asked himself but couldn't come up with a answer. He looked at his comrades who were just staring at him. He then looked down at Cagalli who was crying her eyes out. Her lightly rubbed her back and whispered "its okay your safe now." In Cagalli's ears. She looked up for a second but started crying again. He felt sorry for her. "Come on lets get you to your room."

Cagalli shock her head and continued crying.

"Come on we have to get you to your room."

Cagalli just continued crying.

"Rusty, Nicol go see how Yzak and Dearka are doing." Athrun said.

"What if this is just a trick!" Rusty said.

"Trust me, its not." said Athrun.

Nicol and Rusty looked at Athrun, then at each other. They then nodded there heads and left.

Athrun just sat there with Cagalli. "Please stop crying" Athrun said in his head.

Mean while Mirr

"Did you use just the right amount? You didn't use to much did you?" Dearka said walking up to the sleeping Mirr.

"Why do you care for this natural so much! Its just a natural! She isn't worth your time!" Yzak shouted.

"She is still a person." Dearka said picking her up.

Yzak then made an evil grin as Dearka started carrying Mirr to her room. "Your in love with her aren't you."

Dearka blushed. W what are y you t talking about. He said nervously.

"W why are you s stuttering" Yzak said mocking him.

"Sorry did I s stutter?" Dearka said stuttering again.

"Y yes you d did." (Mocking still.)

"Hey" Rusty and Nicol shouted.

"Hey weren't you two with Athrun." Dearka said.

"He is dealing with Cagalli." Nicol said.

"So you caught that good for nothing Natural!" Yzak said.

"Kinda." Rusty said.

"What do you mean kinda?" Yzak said getting mad.

"It's a long story." Nicol said. "I don't think it would make you happy."

"Well as long as he didn't fall in love with that natural, like he did!" Yzak stated pointed to Dearka.

Nicol and Rusty started laughing nervously.

The group arrived at Mirr's room. Dearka dropped her off, stared at for a moment then whispered "how could I not." He left the purple room. "Boy is that room purple. It needs more color!"

"Doesn't every room!" Yzak said. "Mine is all blue, Nicol's is all green, Rusty's is all orange, Athrun's is all red and yours is all tanish."

The group nodded there heads.

Maybe we should help Athrun." Dearka said.

"No!" Rusty shouted.

"Why not?" asked Yzak.

"He said he wanted to handle it himself!" Nicol added.

"Whatever." Yzak said board.

The group left for there rooms. There single colored rooms.

Meanwhile Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli had cried so much she used up all her energy and fell asleep. Athrun still rubbed her back. "I better take her to her room." he told himself. He gently picked her up. The wind was blowing and she shivered, he tightened his grip and walked inside.

"Athrun?" Athrun heard while caring Cagalli to her room. He turned around and saw his father."

"Yes sir?" Athrun responded.

"What the hell are you doing! Why are you carrying her? She is a natural, make her walk!"

"Father she is sleeping. Cant you see that."

"So wake her up!"

"No! Plus her room is right there"

Patrick walked up to Athrun and stared at him angrily. "I'll wake her then." Before Athrun had time to react Patrick had slapped Cagalli's face.

"Father!"

Cagalli jolted awake. Immediately she put her hand to her check and had silent tears run down her face.

"Put her down Athrun! Or else!"

When Athrun's dad said or else he could do a bunch of things. Athrun quickly put her down.

Patrick walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway. Athrun followed. Cagalli was silent the whole time. He opened her bedroom door and literally pushed her in.

Cagalli hit the floor very hardly and she slowly sat up, only yo be surprised by the sound of a slamming door.

"Athrun get to room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Patrick said walking away.

"Yes sir" Athrun looked at Cagalli's door quickly then went to his room. He then set his alarm clock for one. 'This is going to be a long night." Athrun said sitting down on his bed so he could try to get some sleep. "Your not the father I knew." he whispered. "Ever since mother died."

I'll leave off there. Why is Athrun getting up at 1 Am. He has a plan! Im not telling you what it is till the next chapter. Review now! If you don't review no story! I have other stories to update you know. Reviews keep me going. Thank you all my readers and reviews you make my day better because of my life at home is not so great. Well my mom is very good to me but no one else in my house is so you better review or I'll be miserable and you wont get your story.


	7. plan

I don't own gundam seed or any shows or any characters.

What if

chapter 7 plan

Athrun jolted awake. He herd his alarm going off. He quickly turned it off. He got dressed and grabbed a piece of paper off his desk along with his master key. (don't forget this was his house so he has a master key.) He silently went out into the hallway and started heading for Cagalli's room. He was surprised to see no one in the hallways or guarding Cagalli's room. "They always have someone guarding her room during the day. So why not now? Oh well it makes my life easier." Athrun told himself while opening Cagalli's door.

The room wasn't very dark. Athrun then noticed one of her lights were on. He then saw her sleeping in her bed. She was still in the green dress, but her makeup was washed off and her hair was down. Athrun walked closer to her and saw that she had dried tears on her cheek. "Cagalli." he whispered.

"Kira." Cagalli said in her sleep. "I want to go home. Kira!" Tears started to fall down Cagalli's cheeks. Following the dried tear lines left from earlier.

Athrun sat on the corner of Cagalli's bed. "Cagalli." Athrun said while gently brushing away the tears from her cheeks.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw Athrun staring at her with sad eyes. "Athrun!" Cagalli said jolting up. "What are you doing in here?" She looked at a clock on the dresser next to her bed. "Athrun do you know what time it is! It 1:10 in the morning!" Cagalli said blushing.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then why come to me at 1:10 in the morning!" Cagalli screamed!

"Shh, do you want someone to hear you! I cant talk to you any other time. Im to busy and your being watched all the time."

Cagalli was quiet. "What would you want to tell me?"

"There a lot of things I can tell you but first. Here." Athrun took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Cagalli.

"What's this?"

"If you want to find out open it."

Cagalli unfolded the paper. Her eyes opened wide. "Why would you give me this? Are you trying to help Mirr and me? Why are you giving me a map of this place?"

"I want you to get out of here! I cant help you escape though. This is the most I can do for you. You and your friend will have to figure out a way on your own."

"I can do the rest, but why give me this, there has to be another reason. Besides you want me to get out. I mean you can get into so much trouble!"

"That's why I cant help you more than this. If im found out any chances of you escaping are gone." Athrun said smiling. "Now I marked all of the places where you can leave the building. Also the hallways in yellow are hallways that don't have a lot of security. You have to hide this map so no one but you knows were it is. If someone knows you have it, your screwed. Make sure you know exactly were you are going too. A wrong turn could get you lost or caught."

"Okay, thank you and im sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Earlier I had you rescue me then I cried on you making you miss some of your duties. Then I made your father get angry at you. Now you are waking up at 1 in the morning to help me, after I was so mean to you. When we first meet, I was nothing but mean and nasty to you." Cagalli started to blush.

Athrun smiled "I didn't have to rescue you, but I felt like I had to. It was the best thing to do. I know what it feels like to want to keep crying. I didn't miss anything today I had nothing to do. I made my father angry not you. I didn't listen to him so he got angry at me. I was the one who chose to help you and to come here. I didn't have to but I wanted to and you weren't yourself when we first met."

"Thank you!" Before Athrun could react Cagalli jumped onto him and hugged him tight. Tears started flowing out of her eyes."

"Cagalli." Athrun put his hands around her. "Please don't cry."

"You have done so much for me! Why!" Cagalli looked up at him. "I've treated you like you were trash! I never apologized! Yet... yet." She started to cry harder.

"Shh its alright. I know how you must feel right now. I know what it feels like to lose someone that's close to you. I know what you are going threw. I want to help you. I'll even try to pull some strings and let you talk to Kira." Athrun said looking down at her.

Cagalli stopped crying and looked at Athrun again.

"How? How do you know about Kira?" Cagalli asked letting go of Athrun and sitting next to him.

"Well he and I went to the same school, before he was moved for schooling in Heliopolis that is. We were best friends, but we lost contact with each other and haven't herd from each other since. We always used to hang out together and when you and your father sent mail and pictures I saw them too. Kira would always show me and point you out in a picture. He would say how much he missed you. Then he said if I marred you, he and I could be related."

Cagalli blushed. "That's what Kira was like. I cant believe you know him. Come to think of it, he used to bring home pictures on his vacations and always pointed out one of his friends. He said what you were doing and where you two were. I cant really remember the pictures but I remember Kira talking about you. I would have never guessed we'd meet. Especially not like this." Cagalli said avoiding Athrun's face. "Maybe he is only being nice because im Kira's sister." Cagalli thought.

"But that has nothing to do with why I saved you."

"I never doubted you!" Cagalli said out loud. "What are you a mind reader!" Cagalli asked in her head.

"Yes. You did doubt me. You didn't look at me when you talked like you did earlier. So im just telling you its not because you're his sister."

"Fine."

"The reason why I brought up Kira is you were sleep talking." Athrun smiled again.

"W-what I don't sleep talk!" Cagalli started to blush again.

Athrun started to laugh "yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Shh" Athrun said calming down quickly.

"Sorry."

They were quiet for a minute.

"Well I better get going." Athrun got up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Cagalli ran up yo him and gently grabbed his arm. "I know this is none of my business but you said, you know what its like to lose someone important to you, and to want to keep crying. Would you mind telling me who you were talking about. I-I mean if you don't mind."

Athrun turned around. "It was my mother. My mother died."

Cagalli could tell he was fighting not to cry. "Im very sorry."

"No its alright. Would you mind telling me about your mom. I only here about your dad."

"My mom is dead too. She died when I was really young. I don't remember her. I know what she looks like only because my dad had pictures of her everywhere."

"You and me are more alike than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well both of us are the children of leaders. You're a princess and im the Zaft's chairman's son. Our mothers are dead. Our fathers are dead."

"What are you talking about? You father is still alive."

"No he's not. Ever since mother died he's been different. He's been mean and nasty and acts like there is nothing to live for. So the father I knew is dead."

"Oh. Im Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. Anyways we both have a tough future ahead of us. You are Kira's sister and Kira and I were like brothers. We both know what it feels like to lose someone special and we both hate our rooms." Athrun grinned on the last statement.

"Yeah, I never though that a coordinator would be like me. Plus you hate your room too!"

"The only difference is I go in my room without complaining." Athrun grinned

Cagalli blushed. She remembered when she refused to go in the room because of its color.

_Flashback_

"_Cagalli just get into the room!" Athrun stated angrily._

"_NO I WILL NOT" Cagalli screamed._

"_Why not?"_

"_ITS ALL PINK. I HATE PINK."_

"_That doesn't matter. It's a color. Get in now." Athrun said. He then pushed her in and locked the door._

"_Let me out! Now!" Cagalli screamed while banging on the door._

"_Shall we go?"Athrun asked his comrades while Cagalli screamed._

_End of flashback._

"You know your easy to talk to Cagalli." Athrun said.

"Not really. Its just we talk about the same things." Cagalli looked at the clock it was now 1:38. "Well time flies by quickly. Im not tired anymore either."

"Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to hid that map okay?"

"Okay. Hey Athrun."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." Cagalli once again blushes.

"Your welcome." Athrun unlocks Cagalli's door with his master key, makes sure no one is in the hallway and heads back to his room.

As soon as he left Cagalli went threw her dressers and found a section with pajamas. All she sees is pink pjs. She digs threw all the pjs and can only find pink ones. "I really hate pink! But it will be better than wearing this tight dress." She takes out a light pink tank top that's short on the bottom so it shows some of her skin, along with a long pair of dark pink pants . She quickly changes and jumped into her bed. "I might get to talk to Kira! I wont be able to sleep tonight. I so happy! Thank you Athrun!"

Meanwhile Athrun.

Athrun made it to his room unseen. "I wonder why no one was watching Cagalli's room? But right now I have a phone call to make." Athrun picks up his cell phone and hits a button. Despite the time.

"Hello who are you wishing to call?" came a women's voice.

"Kira Yamato. The prince of Orb. His cell phone please.

"Connecting please what."(For this story they have phones in which you speck the persons name and where they live and they get called . If there is more than one person with that name you say street and the street number. It sounds stupid but Athrun didn't have Kira's number. That's how Kira and Athrun lost touch when they were younger. They didn't know each others number, Athrun moved (Father became chairman bigger house) and Kira was away at his new school. Sorry it is stupid I know but I had to make something up and Cagalli telling Athrun the phone number would ruin the moment. At least I think it would.

In Orb.

Kira's cell phone started to ring. Kira looked at the clock next to him. It was 1:42." (By the way he and his friends are at Sci's house.) Kira groaned. "Who would call me at this hour?" Only his friends and family knew he had a cell. He opens up his phone. "Hello."

"Hi Kira."

"Who is this?"

"Its your old friend Athrun."

Kira's eyes opened wide. "Athrun Zala!"

Are you there? Are you there? That's one reason I haven't been updating. I've been watching Fafner. For a week and a few days I have been computer deprived and anime deprived. Then I was updating other gundam seed stories. Next to be updated is New Girl. Then I have been watching Fafner and full metal Alchemist which a friend let me borrow. Boy the first episode of Fafner sucks but the rest are awesome and for those who haven't herd of it, it was done by the same people who do the gundam seed story and art. I recommend it! An important line in Fafner is "are you there?" its so cool! Im sorry I haven't updated in ages. I hope you enjoyed. Review or no story! Thank you to all my reviews and to all the readers. Also people who read this story but don't review even though they should, just to let me know what you think and im open for recommendations. If you read witnessed im in a desperate need for group names! I don't want to use mine because they suck and I didn't want to use Zaft, Orb or EAF! Please I beg you! Give me group names! I can't update without names. Well actually I can but That's not the point! I need some good names! Please!


	8. interruption

I don't own gundam seed!

What if

Chapter 8 interruption

"Athrun!" Kira said shocked. He almost dropped his cell phone.

"Hi, Kira." Athrun stated more calmly than Kira.

"Why are you calling me! At this hour no less!" Kira sounded angry.

"Kira are you angry at me." Athrun formed a grin.

"That's a stupid question."

"I did not do a thing to you, and your angry at me. That's a nice hello"

"I have a right to be angry at you!"

"Tell me what I did. I mean I haven't herd from you in who knows how long."

"Your father had the forces attack Orb! You were most likely were involved to because he is your father! Then I get the news my father is dead, and my sister and a close friend of mine are missing! Where are they Athrun!"

"My father did send the forces to attack Orb. But that's not me, that's my father. Then you start asking me question I might not know. You don't even know if I went to Orb. Its nice to talk to you to Kira."

"I know you know. Now answers to my questions! Now! Where is Cagalli and Mirr!"

"The reason I called was to tell you that Cagalli and Mirr are all right. So there is no need to yell Kira."

"They are safe. That's great! Athrun why did you take them? Tell me!"

"Im not sure what my father what's to do with Cagalli or Mirr. The only order I was given was to capture the princess of Orb alive. Mirr was taken by mistake."

"So you where the one that took Cagalli! You are lying! I know you know, what's going to happen to Cagalli and Mirr!"

"Sorry Kira I really don't know what my father plains to do. Trust me im..."

"I don't want to hear it Athrun! I will save them!" With that Kira disconnected them. He then turned his phone off so he wouldn't call again. '_Cagalli_.'

'_Kira what are you thinking? Why wont you listen to me?_' Athrun fell onto his bed and sighed. He then fell asleep.

Cagalli's room.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her clock. 9:06 Am.

"So your finely awake." Came Athrun's voice.

She saw Athrun sitting on a chair looking at her.

"Athrun! What are you doing in my room!"

"Well according to the paper that was left on your desk, you were supposed to be up and dressed by 8:30. Its now 9:07. Your late. Your friend was all ready and waiting. I decided to come in here to wake you up. But you looked so peaceful I decided to let you sleep." Athrun smiled.

Cagalli blushed.

"I had your schedule canceled for today. Plus you could probably use more sleep. I woke you up last night, I mean this morning. So your new schedule is just hanging out today." he got up and stretched.

Cagalli sat up showing her pink pjs.

Athrun smiled.

"I though you didn't like pink." he started to laugh.

Her face turned even more red. "I hate pink! There is only pink pajamas in this room! Im not going to sleep in a tight dress or na..." Cagalli stooped herself. She opened her eyes wide at what she was about to say. In front of Athrun no less.

Athrun started laughing harder.

Cagalli blushed more. (If its even possible.) "S-shut up!"

Athrun slowly started to calm down. He then saw Cagalli's red face and started to laugh again.

"What's so funny!"

"Nothing. You are cute when you blush."

"You already said that once! Stop saying it!"

"It's a compliment." He said taking deep breaths.

"So. Just don't say it anymore."

The room was quite for about a minute.

"I got to talk to Kira."

Cagalli's eyes opened wide.

"What did he say!" Cagalli's eye were glowing with excitement. "Can I talk to him?"

"He wasn't happy. He's..."

"Of course he's not happy! Im missing along with one of his closest friends, and our father is dead!"

"You and Kira both wont let me finish! Yes, he is very worried about you and Mirr. He said he was going to save you and disconnected us. I didn't get to tell him that you would be able to talk later on, but he knows you are here and safe."

"Kira. Will I still be able to talk to him. I could tell him how much you are helping me! He then wouldn't be angry at you! I know Kira better than anyone else!"

"I will try to let you talk, but he might not pick up."

"He will. He just has to!" She put her head down.

Athrun walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He lightly rubbed her back.

"Im sure we will be able to reach him. If he doesn't pick up the first time, we will keep calling until he does." Athrun said.

Cagalli looked up at Athrun. He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you Athrun." she hugged him and started to blush at her own actions.

"C-cagalli? Thank you? For what?" Athrun blushed a little.

"For always being there for me."

Athrun hugged her back. "Your welcome. Cagalli."

Cagalli slowly let go and pulled away. She looked into his green eyes. They seemed to pull her close to him. She slowly neared her face towards him.

Athrun couldn't stop staring into her golden eyes. He noticed her face was coming closer to him. He then slowly neared hers.

They where very close to each others face. They could fell each others warm breath. There lips were about to touch when Cagalli's bedroom door swung open. (Sorry. I had to do it. Don't get mad.)

"Athrun what in gods name are you doing?"

"Father?" Athrun said pulling away.

Cagalli's eyes opened wide.

"What are you doing Athrun! She is a natural and the princess of Orb no less! Get away from her."

"I will not father." Athrun stated calmly.

"Why you... Athrun!" Patrick walked up to them.

Athrun stood up in front of Cagalli.

Cagalli got scared.

"Athrun do as he says." Cagalli stated afraid of what might happen to him.

"No. If I do, he will hurt you again and I probably will never be able to come close to you again."

"Athrun, I said get away from her!"

"No."

"Athrun she is fooling you! She was tring to kiss you! She probably had a plan and was about to do something to get out."

"She had no plan father!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"How would you know!"

"Because, I was the one who was trying to kiss her!"

Cagalli's eye opened wide. Her heart speed picked up and wouldn't slow down. She blushed madly. "Athrun does that mean..."

Mirrs room.

Mirr sat on her bed, in her purple dress fiddling with her thumbs. Dearka was in charge of her so he sat quietly on a chair. He was staring at her.

"Um excuse me." Mirr said politely.

"Is there something you need?" Dearka asked.

"Um. Could you please stop staring at me."

"Oh sorry. It just I like your dress it looks nice." Dearka said. '_No I like you_'

"Thanks. But its not mine."

"That's right I forgot."

It was quiet again.

"I wonder how Cagalli is doing?"

"I think she's fine." Dearka said.

"Then why wasn't she out with us at eight thirty this morning?" Mirr said standing up.

"Athrun went in her room to get her. He said she was still sleeping. Then he suddenly canceled our plans for today."

"That's what im worried about. Why did he suddenly cancel!"

"Your acting like you wanted it to be a planed day. They're no fun. If Athrun said she is asleep, she is asleep. So I wouldn't worry. He probably didn't want to wake her."

"I hope your right."

"You worry way to much. You need to relax."

Mirr gave him a angry look. "Well I can worry because im in a place I don't know! Where they might do who knows what to me!"

"Don't worry I wont let them hurt you." Dearka got up.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mirr quieted down.

"Exactly what I said. I wont let them hurt you."

Mirr blushed. "Thank you."

'_She is so cute when she blushes. Wait! what am I thinking. I cant think like this in front of her_' "I need to go. I'll be right back." Dearka left the room.

"What was that all about." Mirr thought about it. "It can be that he likes me! Can it!"

Kira and friends. Now 8:40Am.

"Hey Kira cheer up. Im sure we will find Cagalli and Mirr soon and they will be fine." Sci said.

"I already know where they are." Kira said.

"What! Why didn't you tell us earlier! Where are they!" Tolle yelled.

"They are in the Plants. With my old friend Athrun Zala. They are alright. But we need to get them back!" Kira said getting upset.

Hi, hi, hi! Gundams forever here! How are all of you? Thanks for reading my story so far I hope you are all enjoying this so far! I have no idea how long this is going to be but its not close to being done! Review me now! Any types are welcome! As you can tell thoughts in the heads are now in italics and have one line instead of the double quote lines. This has nothing to do with this story but I NEED Some help choosing a name! Its for a kitten! Its mostly black with four white paws, the tip of its tale is white, and it has a small diamond of white on its head and a larger one on its tummy. It has light greenish blue eyes and is very shy. So I need some names! Girl and boy names (I don't know what it is yet.) It can be anime to. Please I really want a cute name for it! I'll pick my favorites from what I get from you. (If I get names.) Then I will tell you the winner or winners and (one for boy other for girl.) Who sent them in the next chapter or two (if you wanna know). I will be asking in all my stories so I hope to get a long list! Thanks! Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you readers and reviewers. There are so many of you! Keep sending them! They make my day! If you read new girl review for me now or tell me if you read it!


	9. kiss times two

I don't and never will own gundam seed!

What if

Chapter 9 kiss times two

"Athrun!" Patrick yelled. He was still standing in front of Athrun and Cagall. His eye widened at the words Athrun had said.

Athrun didn't answer.

Cagalli was sitting on her bed still wide eyed.

"Athrun! I know you weren't trying to kiss her! Your just trying to defend her!"

"Your wrong father! I was trying to kiss her. If your going to hurt anyone, make it me! I wont let you touch her!"

"Athrun!"

"Its okay Athrun, I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt." Cagalli said.

"Yes, do what she says Athrun! Leave now!"

"I wont." Athrun and Patrick stared at each other.

Patrick then slapped Athrun across the face. Cagalli gasped.

"You think you can make me move by hitting me? I wont move until you leave."

"Athrun its alright ! Stop!" Cagalli screamed worried.

"Cagalli, I wont leave you alone with him. He will hurt you and its just because you're from Orb."

"Its alright! I'll be fine!"

"I wont let it happen!"

"Athrun! Why? Why don't you hate her! She's the princess of Orb! Our enemy Athrun!" Patrick said.

"No she's not our enemy! Cagalli did absolutely nothing!"

"Its because of her brother isn't it! You still want to be friends with him! I cant believe you Athrun!"

Cagalli's face was now sad. _'Maybe he is only acting like this because im Kira's sister. Then why did we almost kiss. Does he like me? It cant be. He was just trying to be nice and we got a little mixed up. That's all. Then why wont my heart slow down? Why does he defend me and why am I worried about him.'_

"Like I told Cagalli earlier, I don't like her because of her brother. I would like her even if she wasn't related to Kira!"

Patrick's face became more angry. He looked at his watch. "I don't have time for this, I cant deal with you two now! I have to get to meeting. When I get back, you will regret what your doing Athrun!" Patrick left the room and slammed the door behind him. He stomped down the hallway.

Athrun turned to Cagalli. He saw she was worried and angry at the same time. "Cagalli?"

"You idiot! Your father could have given you more than just a pink check!"

Athrun smiled.

"What are you smiling about! Once again I cause you so many problems! Your father is going to kill you Athrun!"

"I did what I felt was right."

"You should have left when I said it was alright! If you did your father wouldn't be so angry with you!"

"Then he would have hurt you Cagalli!"

"So! I would be alright! I don't have to see him everyday like you do! This is all my fault and yet you take the blame! That's not right!" Cagalli put her face down. She couldn't look him the eyes. _'Im causing him way to many problems. Why does he forgive me?'_

"Cagalli its done and over. I cant change anything now. Plus I wouldn't change anything." He gently lifted her face with his hand.

Cagalli still avoided his eyes.

"Cagalli look at me. Its alright! Every thing will be fine!"

Cagalli looked into his emerald green eyes.

Athrun suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Cagalli wasn't ready for this, it surprised her at first. She looked at Athrun's face and his eyes were closed. Cagalli closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She couldn't control herself.

Athrun felt this and mentally smiled. He then slowly pulled away from her face. She was blushing and he was smiling.

"W-what d-did you d-do that f-for?" Cagalli said still blushing.

"Because I wanted to." he smiled. "I can tell you enjoyed it."

"W-what are you talking about! I was surprised, that's all! Cagalli blushed more.

"Really! I swear I felt you deepen it." he started to laugh.

"I-I didn't! Y-you must have imagined it!"

"Your not a good liar. You know that." He continued to laugh.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this then." Cagalli leaped on him knocking him down and kissed him on the lips.

Athrun was surprised but deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes and his arms went around her.

Dearka walked down the hallway. He saw Patrick leave Cagalli's room a few minutes before. He walked to the her room. "I wonder what got him so angry?" Dearka heard Cagalli yelling at Athrun then silence. He waited a moment and herd Athrun laughing and some talking. Then another quiet moment. "I wonder what they are doing." Dearka opened the door and saw Cagalli and Athrun kissing. Surprisingly Cagalli on top.

Hey im back! Sorry for the wait but I think I pleased some people with this! Sorry for the shortness I didn't know what to do. Review now or never get to know the rest of the story! Thank you readers and reviewers! If you haven't reviewed yet please do! I have the winners of the cat names! My cat is a girl and is called Sakura! Sakura came from three people they are TsujiaisgurlNina, Mariad and Susan! If the cat was a boy it would be called Niwa! Sent in by TsujiaisgurlNina! thanks for all the names everyone! If you gave me one of the winning names and I didn't say your name tell me!


	10. new guards

I don't and never will own any anime show! I don't own Sky and Ty either they belong to my friend Alexa!

What if

Chapter 10 new guards

"Ah... am I disturbing something?" Dearka asked knowing the answer already.

Cagalli quickly got off Athrun and Blushed.

Athrun sat up, his checks were also pink.

"I think I'll come back later." Dearka said about to leave.

"Wait! Dearka!" Athrun called out.

Dearka stopped. "Yeah?"

"My father is angry enough as it is, please don't tell him. He already knows some things he shouldn't." Athrun's cheeks got even redder.

"I wont tell." Dearka was about to leave again but was stopped, again.

"Dearka?" Came Cagalli's.

"Yeah?" _'I just want to get out of here.'_

"Can you please watch Mirr very carefully. Make sure no one touches her. She is my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want to lose her to." Cagalli's face was sad.

He smiled. "Of course I'll watch over Mirr."

"Then what are you standing here for? Make sure she isn't being killed by Athrun's father." Cagalli cheered up.

Dearka finally got to leave the room. A smirk plastered on his face. _'I had a felling something like this would happen sooner or later.'_

Athrun and Cagalli both sat in silence.

"S-sorry about that. I guess I got carried away." Cagalli said blushing.

"Its okay."

More silence.

"What is going to happen later today? I mean when your father gets back that is."

"Im not sure. I bet he is going to bring, new guards for you."

"Oh. Will they be someone I have meet?"

"Probably not. Rusty, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak and myself are busy most of the time. I was only put in charge of you, because my father though I was the best fighter, just in case someone might come after you. All my missions were canceled. Since Mirr was a surprise my father has the other four revolving watch over Mirr. It seems that Dearka has the longest watch. Now taht father saw us i'l;l get put back on my missions."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Mirr's room.

Dearka walks in and Mirr looks at him.

"Where have you been? That was a long bathroom trip."

"Ya. I went to see how Cagalli was doing for you."

"Really! Is she alright?"

"She is perfectly fine. Athrun is with her." The image of the two appeared in his head, he smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"N-nothing."

Mirr looked at him in the I-don't-believe-you look. "I herd some yelling a few minutes ago. What was that about?"

"Oh that was just a little argument."

"Between who?"

Dearka chuckled. "Im not going to answer that. Don't forget you are a prisoner here, one that's treated very nicely. If you ask to many questions..."

"Okay I get it. I was just curious."

The room was quiet.

"Do you know when I can see Cagalli again?"

"Im not sure. I'll have to talk to Athrun."

"Okay." Mirr stretched.

"Your bored, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. There is nothing to do but read."

"Reading does get boring after a while." Dearka agreed.

"Yes it does."

"Then how about we go on a walk?"

"Your allowed to take me out of this room?"

"Yes."

Mirr smiled. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Kira and friends.

"What do you mean that there are no shuttles heading for the Plants!"

"Im sorry Prince Yamato. Since the attack here, no shuttles have been going to the Plants. Nor have any been coming from Plants." Said a worker at a transportation place.

"Its an emergency! I need to get to the Plants!"

"Im sorry but we can't allow that, even though you are the prince."

"When is the first one launching!"

"We aren't sure, im sorry sir."

Kira felt like he was going to explode. He left the building and his worried friends followed.

"Im sure they are is fine Kira." Sai said.

Just then Kira's cell phone rung. _'I thought I turned this off.' _"Hello?"

Cagalli and Athrun.

"Since no one is around, I think we can try to call your brother."

"Really!"

"Yep." Athrun dialed Kira's cell phone on his and handed the phone to Cagalli.

She heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Came Kira's voice.

"KIRA!"

"CAGALLI!"

"Kira I miss you so much!"

"Are you alright! Did someone hurt you! Is Mirr Okay!"

"Im fine! Your friend Athrun has been very kind to me, he protected me! Mirr is also fine!" Cagalli had tears threatening her eyes.

"Cagalli im coming to get you and Mirr!"

"Athrun is trying to help me escape! Kira stay there and trust Athrun and me! I will come home!"

"But Cagalli!"

"Its easier for two people to sneak out than one to sneak in and three out. You have to trust us brother!"

Kira sighed. "Fine, Cagalli I trust you."

"Cagalli someone is coming. You have to disconnect." Athrun said.

"Sorry bro but I have to go!"

"But Cagalli..."

"Bye Kira!"

"Cagalli wait..." Cagalli disconnected them just as the door opened.

Two people walked into the room. One girl one boy they looked like twins. They both had brown hair. The girls hair was shoulders length and the boy's hair was about Kira's length. They both had blue eyes with speckles of light brown. They were in red Zaft uniforms. "Hello Mr. Zala, Miss Yula." The two greeted.

"My name is sky." Said the girl.

"And my name is Ty. We are Cagalli's new guards."

Hey, hey! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long! Well I hope you liked this. Please don't yell at me for adding new characters but I couldn't have any of Athrun's friends be the guards for reasons you will learn later, and I said I would use Sky and Ty in a story. Please don't hate me for adding them! They are actually important and needed. Review now or no story! If I have reviews I'll update ASAP! I know a lot of people don't like added characters but I needed them!


	11. sorry to say

I am sorry to say, but I will be discontinuing this story along with all my others. As many of you can see, I have not updated in a very long time. This is due to a very busy life. If anyone is willing or wanting to continue these stores please contact me. You can go your own way withy them. I f no one wants them they will simply be discontinued.


End file.
